magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
Quests reward you for completing specific objectives and encourage you to try a variety of decks. You can complete quests via games against people or the AI (including story mode). Daily quests One daily quest is given to you each day, whether or not you log in. You can also refresh (reroll) a quest once per day, which replaces it with a different daily quest. Uncompleted quests accumulate, with a maximum of three quests at a time. Current daily quests (AKH) Color-code: *red quests need to be completed in Versus Battles, *green quests can optionally be completed against the AI. AER daily quests Color-code: *red quests need to be completed in Versus Battles, *green quests can optionally be completed against the AI. KLD daily quests EMN daily quests On July 10, 2016 all daily quest rewards named "Champion of the ..." were nerfed from 120 to 80 . As Wizards_Chris stated these quests were designed to reward only 80 , but weren't displayed properly due to a bug.Wizards_Chris on Magic Duels reddit July 10, 2016 BFZ/OGW/SOI daily quests Origins daily quests :* "Outside of combat" means outside of the combat phase. Noncombat damage dealt during the combat phase doesn't count toward the quest. :** X/A and A/Y are either two ally color pairs or enemy color pairs, with one exception: instead of or being a possible combination, or was. These quests could only be completed with decks built using the Deck Wizard. The developers have confirmed that this was a bug. Strategy Due to the ability to reroll quests, you can try to maximize your coin rewards from quests by doing so. All quests are worth 60, 80 or 120 coins. Thus, it is always advantageous to reroll 60-coin quests, since no quests are worth fewer coins. Similarly, 120-coin quests should not be rerolled, since no quests are worth more. Even though you might get a 60-coin quest instead, it is usually slightly advantageous to reroll 80-coin quests (if you have no 60-coin quest to reroll). Successfully turning a 80-coin quest into a 120-coin quest is a gain of 40 coins, but the other possibilities are generally no worse than not rerolling it (even turning it into a 60-coin quest isn't necessarily a loss since it can be saved and rerolled at a later date, likely turning it back into a quest worth at least 80 coins). Community quests A new community quest is given each week, with all players able to contribute to reach the goal. When the deadline is passed, if the goal was reached, each player who contributed to the quest receives the reward. Note that quests like Those Meld-ling Kids (meld 5000 permanents) can be contributed to by playing story mode, even if you don't have cards with Meld in your card collection. :* A multiplayer duel is any duel involving another human player, i.e. a versus battle or two-headed giant duel. :** The Realms Uncharted community quest had a shorter time frame for completion than usual, with a reward of a preview card for the upcoming Battle for Zendikar set upon completion. Skill quests A skill quest is a short tutorial meant to teach an aspect of gameplay. They are given during gameplay when the gameplay element is encountered. They can also be accessed via the help menu. Completing each skill quest for the first time gives you coins. References Category:Browse